2 loves, 1 life
by TeaHajdini
Summary: You only have one life. But there is more than just one perfect person for you.
1. Chapter 1

It was an early December morning. Ally woke up, not wanting to go to school. She slowly went to the bathroom and got ready. Then, she went downstairs to say hello to her dad. Mr. Dawson had a music shop where Ally worked every day after school.

Ally was just a nerd and she had no friends expect Trish. But, Trish was very different. She was one of the popular kids at school and she was very rich. Lost in her thoughts, Ally was at school now. She quickly noticed that a boy was checking her out. It was Austin Moon. He was a popular kid and Ally couldn't believe her eyes. She just shook her head and went to her first class.

It was the first time Ally wasn't paying attention to the class. She just kept wondering about what happened earlier this morning. Well, 2 years ago Ally _did_ have a crush on him but she was totally over him now….. Wasn't she? But even if she wasn't over him, there is no way he could like her back. He was a famous singer and she was just a nerd with stage fright. She really needed to talk to Trish.

* * *

"So anyways, this is why I wanted to talk to you. Trish, my head is messed up! There is no way he likes me…." Ally was saying until Trish cu her.

"Ally, relax! It's not that big deal. Guys do that all the time."

"Well, not to me."

"If you are so worried, I'm going to talk to him, okay?"

"Okay."

**So this is it for the first chapter. Just like I did with the first story, I wrote this very short. And btw I'm so sorry I deleted the first story, but I just wasn't feeling it anymore. I promise I won't delete this cuz I made up a really **_**interesting**_** end for this. See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday night. Trish was going to a party to talk with Austin. This was Kira Starr's birthday party and all the cool kids go every year. Trish found Austin talking to Kira. She waited until Kira went to the bathroom and she got a little closer.

"Hi, Trish!" said Austin with a smile on his face. "I actually wanted to talk with you."

"About what?"

"Well… you have a friend called Ally who is a songwriter, right? I wanted to know if she could write a song for me. I wanted to talk to her today at school, but she looked a little bit tired."

"Oh, she always looks like that. Well, you can call her now."

" Okay thanks"

_Trish: Ally where are you?_

_Ally: I'm in my bedroom. Why?_

_Trish: So, I talked to Austin and he has an offer for you. Here he is._

_Austin: Hi Ally! I wanted to know if you could write a son for me because I have a really great gig in New York and I heard from Trish that you write great songs. So, what do you think?_

_Ally: Am… okay. How about meeting me at Sonic Boom tomorrow?_

_Austin: Before that I was thinking if we can grab some lunch together, like, get to know each other better._

_Ally: Okay. Sounds great._

_Call ends._

Actually it didn't sound that great to her.

Ally was in her practice room. She was meeting Austin in an hour and she was really nervous. Last night she wrote a song, but not for Austin even though she couldn't get him out of her head. She started singing:

Times like this, I wish I never existed  
Nobody wants to listen  
I'm screaming out for help  
Times like this, I wish that I could let go  
And open up a window, free to be myself

But then there's you  
Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me  
Tryna get the best of me  
Oh, then there's you  
Tryna shut me out, tryna kick me when I'm down  
That ain't gonna stop me now, no

How does it feel to know that I don't care at all?  
Your words don't mean a thing at all  
I chose to rise, you chose to fall  
How does it feel to know that I am capable?  
Of more than you will ever know

Don't tell me I'm not good enough  
Don't you bring me down  
I'm moving up and you're over now  
You gave me fire  
Everytime you came around  
My feet are steady on the ground  
And you won't knock me down

No more, oho, oho,  
Now I'm unbreakable  
Oho, oho, oho,  
Now I'm unbreakable

Times like this, I'm picking up the pieces  
I'm making up the reasons  
Not to tell a soul

Times like this, I'd rather speak to no one  
I just wanna move on, stand up on my own  
But then there's you  
Standing over me, tryna make a fool of me  
Tryna get the best of me  
Oh, then there's you  
Tryna shut me out, tryna kick me when I'm down  
That ain't gonna stop me now, no

How does it feel to know that I don't care at all?  
Your words don't mean a thing at all  
I chose to rise, you chose to fall  
How does it feel to know that I am capable?  
Of more than you will ever know

Don't tell me I'm not good enough  
Don't you bring me down  
I'm moving up and you're over now  
You gave me fire  
Everytime you came around  
My feet are steady on the ground  
And you won't knock me down

No more, oho, oho,  
Now I'm unbreakable  
Oho, oho, oho,  
Now I'm unbreakable

Don't tell me I'm not good enough  
Don't you bring me down  
I'm moving up and you're over now  
You gave me fire  
Everytime you came around  
My feet are steady on the ground  
And you won't knock me down

No more, oho, oho,  
Now I'm unbreakable  
Oho, oho, oho,  
Now I'm unbreakable

After she finished the song, a smile lighted up her face. And there she heard the claps. She turned around and the one who was clapping was Austin.

"Wow, that was amazing!" said Austin, clearly amazed.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Ally, shocked

"Not long. I was downstairs when I heard the melody and I came up here to hear it better. But that was amazing. I can't believe you can write that good."

"Thanks Austin" she said and started blushing "but why are you here so early?"

"I was just bored and I really didn't know what to do so I came up early. Is there a problem?"

" No, I just… nevermind. So… do you want to eat lunch?

"OK"

**I know this isn't that great too, but you just have to wait a little bit. Trust me! It will be better. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I didn't update any chapters this week but I was so busy with New Year stuff, you know. And, I almost forgot that song I added last chapter is not mine. It's Unbreakable by Faydee. **

Austin & Ally were at Mini's. Eating lunch wasn't awkward at all as Ally expected. Actually, it was really nice. Austin was talking about his family and how they were so close and every year they went for holidays in Colorado. But Ally wasn't listening. All she could think was his flawless hair and his big puppy eyes. And there he was saying something and waving to her. Wait, What?

"Ally… Ally…. Are you Okay?" asked Austin

"Um… yea… I'm fine. Why, what happened?

"You were staring at me. It was creepy"

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"I was asking you about your family. "

" I live with my dad and I'm the only child."

"Where is your mom?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry I made you uncomfortable."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just…. I'm not ready to tell you."

"I understand. We just met. Okay, I don't want anyone to notice me. 'Cuz, you know, all those crazy fans. Do you have a mask or something? "

"I do have a bunny costume. Do you want it?"

"Why do you have a bunny costume?"

"Just take it."

"Um.. Okay? I'm going to the bathroom."

*5 minutes later*

Austin came out from the bathroom wearing some bunny teeth and bunny ears and a grey costume. Ally was trying not to laugh.

"So how do I look? I don't look like me, right."

"You sure don't." Ally was dying inside. He looked so ridiculous. People were staring. "You know what, let's go to Sonic Boom and finish that song."

"Okay, let's go."

15 minutes later they were walking into Sonic Boom. Ally was laughing.

" I can't believe you are wearing a bunny costume. People were staring at you."

"Wait, you did that on purpose? Why?"

"Because it was funny."

"You need a detention for this young lady."

"Oh, yea? And what's is it?"

"This." And Austin started tickling her. Ally tried to run but he caught her. They slowed down and were getting so close. They were leaning for a kiss.

_Ally's P.O.V_

_What is going on? Why is he getting closer? Why is he closing his eyes? What? Maybe I should back up. But this is the moment I've been waiting these last few years. Should I do it? Too late. Oh my gosh, he's kissing me. His lips are so soft. I can't believe what I'm doing. Calm Down Ally. Enjoy it. I'm going to regret for this later. I'M KISSING HIM. IT'S SO GOOD. Wait, he's pulling off. Oh, no. I want more._

They were staring at each-other. No one wanted to say anything_. _But Ally knew she had to:

"What was that?"

"I…."

**Okay this is it. Hope you liked it! See you next time. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_~10 years later~_

Ally smiled at the thought of their first kiss. It's been so long but she still feels like it happened yesterday. After that she and Austin had been dating and have been living together for a few years. Ally was waiting for him at a café, excited to tell him a big news. And there he is looking a little bit tired. Well, he had been practicing all day.

"Hey babe." he says while he is kissing her in her forehead.

"Hey."she says.

"What's wrong? You look a little bit sad."

"I'm fine but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay. I have time." he says while looking at his watch

"Well... um... Austin... I'm...um... pregnant."

Austin didn't say anything. He just stared at her in shock. Ally was getting worried. What if he didn't want the baby? What if he wasn't ready?

"Austin?"

"How long?"

"3 weeks."

"Ally... I don't know what to say. I'm so happy." he said and he started kissing her everywhere in her face. "Ally..." he started saying between kisses. " I'm going to be a father!

"You're are going to be a father!" she repeated " And you're going to be a good one."

* * *

It was finally evening and Austin & Ally were on the couch watching TV. Well, at least Austin was. Ally was sleeping with her head resting on his shoulder. The TV program was finally over he took Ally in his arms and carried her in bridal style to their bedroom. He carefully droped her in the bed and started walking away to the bathroom.

"Thanks for carrying me." she said when she opened her eyes.

"No problem... wait what? You were fake sleeping? I'm going to kill you."

"You can't kill me because I'm pregnant with your daughter."

"How do you know it is a girl?"

"I just can feel it."

* * *

It was finally a new day and Austin couldn't feel better. Ally was still sleeping beside him and he just couldn't help but smile when he thought that she was pregnant. But now that they are having a kid, shouldn't they get married? He got an idea.

"Ally!" he whispered. "Wake up."

"Ummm... I want to sleep. Leave me alone."

"I have a surprise for you today."

She quickly opened her eyes to see Austin smiling at her.

"And what's the surprise?"

"A surprise is a surprise you have to wait."

"But I hate surprises and waiting. Please just tell me what it is!"

"Just get ready because we are going to the beach. I'll be back in an hour to pick you up."

"Uh... ok." she said and he gave her a small peck.

* * *

Austin went at Starr Records studios to tell Jimmy that he's take the day off today. He saw Jimmy at the parking lot. "Great' he thought. This is going to save him some time.

"Hey Austin. Are you ready to record some songs today?"

"Hey Jimmy. Um.. Well, I can take the day off because um... Ally is pregnant and I'm going to take her to the beach today and I'm going to propose her."

"Ally is what? You are going to do what? Austin, you are not going anywhere and Ally is not giving born to anything."

"..."

* * *

**Oh my god I cried a little during writing this. And I'm so sorry I din't update this chapter for so long but i was so busy with finals and Raura feels, you know. And I'm sorry you got a little confused here but I couldn't wait to get to this part of the story. I know it's a little bit rushed but I hope you like it. And don't forget to review.**


End file.
